


Bonnie's Alolan Surprise

by bloodstorm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: 10 years have passed since Bonnie saw her friend Ash, so she decided to pay him a visit in Alola only when she sees him, she gets a surprise she didn’t expect and an offer she won’t refuse.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Anela, Eureka | Bonnie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 2





	Bonnie's Alolan Surprise

18-year-old Bonnie Sparks was on her way to see her old friend Ash in Alola she hasn’t seen him in 10 years since they parted ways when she was just a child travelling through Kalos. When she arrived there, she couldn’t believe all the different Pokémon there looking around she meets a woman named Anela at a market.

“Alola dear you must be new here”

“Yes, I am my name is Bonnie I was looking for a friend of mine who lives here”

“Oh, who are you looking for dear?”

“His name is Ash Ketchum”

“Ah Ash said a friend of his would be coming he’s living on an island north of here in-fact I was going to meet him since he offered to let me live there since I decided to retire working at the markets today”

“Great let’s go together after you finish work”

With that planned out the two talked about how they met Ash and how he impacted their lives Anela also revealed he developed a pill that allows people to live longer and even restore a person’s youth. After work a Charizard arrived there he loaded up the last of Anela’s berries in exchange he gave her the pill she told Bonnie about swallowing it her skin began to revitalise until she looked like she did in her 20’s.

Heading to a dock they meet a woman named Lana who Bonnie learned was a friend of Ash’s when he once attended school there. Hopping aboard Lana’s fishing boat, they headed for the island along the way Bonnie asked about the island that Ash was on and about Alola.

Arriving at the island Bonnie and Anela followed Lana while walking Lana and Anela began stripping off their clothes much to Bonnie’s confusion. When she arrived at Ash’s location, she saw that he was living in a mansion with all his Pokémon she also saw her old friends Serena, Shauna and Miette along with other women including Ash’s mother and that they were all naked.

“Bonnie what are you doing here?” Delia said having seen Bonnie.

“I wanted to see Ash also why you are naked?”

“Since Alola’s temperatures is always warm even in winter we decided if we are going to live here, we should do so naked plus it gives us time to have a tan among other things any why Ash is in the house with his little brother”

Confused Bonnie decided to head inside there she saw Ash’s Pikachu when he saw her Pikachu jumped into Bonnie’s arms so he could hug her happy to see her again. When she asked if he could take her to Ash, he agreed so she followed him when she found him, he was naked along with another boy just as naked as him.

“Ash it’s good to see you who’s this with you?”

“Bonnie it’s good to see you too meet my little brother Lei”

“Hi how do you know big brother Ash?”

“We travelled together in Kalos”

“So, Bonnie what brings you here?”

“I wanted to see you again”

After telling Lei that they’ll talk later Ash showed Bonnie around the house even introducing her to his Alolan parents Kukui and Burnett after the tour he decided to reveal one of Alola’s unique laws. Heading outside he asked his mom and Anela if they could help show Bonnie the unique law around sex to which they agreed.

“Now Bonnie this is one of the most unique laws you’ll ever come across”

Anela lied down on the grass while Ash lined up his cock with her pussy when he entered her, she began to moan as she did Delia sat on her face as Anela used her tongue to eat her out while she made out with her son confusing but also arousing Bonnie.

“You see Bonnie it’s okay to have sex with anyone human or Pokémon when they turn 5-years old and if they consent, they can have sex with others”

“So, you’re saying I could have sex with you and Serena if we all agree?”

“That’s right and in case you were wondering we grow our own food, so we don’t need to go to the major islands unless one of our facilities needs repairs” Ash said.

“So, Bonnie do you want to join us in being naked and having sex with anyone you want?”

Bonnie’s answer was to rip her own clothes off happy she could have sex with the one she secretly had a crush on after Ash came in Anela he was still hard, so he lined up his cock and entered her.

“Oh, Ash you’re so big I love this I’m glad I chose this”  
After a few minutes they both came while Bonnie went off to see if she could have sex with Serena Ash, Delia and Anela were thinking about their next sex party and how Bonnie will spice things up with her desire for sex.


End file.
